5 Days
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: 5 days without you.5 days can be a lifetime for some people,but for others,a heartfelt desire to say I Love You one more time.This is for Pooffoop's story contest.


The Yellow Ranger was totally had a boyfriend whom she adored,an amazing team,and things just seemed when things weren't going to stay sunny and bright for little Earth Samurai's life was about to be turned upside down.

It all started on Monday

5 Days...

**MONDAY**

I was in my room crying with a spoon in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other with ten more empy one's on the was out with Kevin for the night while I was broke up with me over a stupid fight we had today...

_**Flashback**_

_**"Why don't you care anymore,Jayden?"Emily yelled at Jayden."Why are you going around kissing other guys?"Jayden yelled at her."I wasn't kissing anyone,Mike wanted to make you mad enough at me to break up with me so he could get me for himself!Why don't you trust me?"Emily yelled at him,causingthe others to eavsdrop on the fight."Why did he have a picture of it?"Jayden yelled."It was edited by Antonio,he told you he did!"Emily yelled at him getting madder at him."You know what,you can go kiss any guy you want to now!WE'RE DONE!"Jayden yelled.A tear rolled down Emily's cheek as she ran off.**_

_**"I'll go talk to her,"Mia said getting up.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And that is what got us up to walked back in from her date with ran over to me and hugged me.I just cried.I didn't know what to do.I thought everything was right,and then this comes crashing down. feel no one cared.I don't know what to do.

**TUESDAY**

I walked into the dining room with Mia and saw Jayden was in there with Kevin,Mike,and Antonio.I sat beside Mia at the other end of the table.

After breakfast,we trained and all the while,it was ,the gap sensor didn't go off today,so after training I went straight to my room and shut my door behind me.I liked sobbed.I never came out for lunch or dinner.I just curled up in my bed and sobbed silently to myself.I needed to stop being like how?

**WEDNSDAY**

Ji gave us a day off today,so Mia took me out for a girls day.I didn't feel like going,but I had to get over Jayden ,I were in some random store when one of the workers started flirting with was tall and hair and brown ended up slipping me his and I giggled as we walked away.

When we got back,we found Jayden making out with some bleached blonde on the couch.I looked to Mia and walked back to our room with my bags.I just sat there,not knowing what to do.I decided to call the number,maybe I could get back at Jayden for dumping me with this guy.

We really hit it off.I found out his name with Jake and we have a date this I can be able to move on.

**THURSDAY**

It's official,everyone has taken my side we have Mia,Mike,and on Jayden's we have Kevin and the new bleach blonde girl who's name is Mindy,and she's basicly a wears stileto heels all the time,too short skirts or too short pants,and WAY to reaveling ,I don't know what Jayden sees in her.

I feel . the above.I feel like my world's coming to and end.I can't trust anyone exept love will never find I should just give up on anything.I just die sad and .

**FRIDAY**

I was getting ready for my date with whats-his-name when the GAP sensor went ran out to the location,but I didn't have time the date cancel with whats-his-name,so I decided just to blow him off.I ran behind the group and we had to run up to a roof of a buliding to fight the fought for hours on end until the niolock knocked me down.I went rolling.I fell off the edge and grabed on.I scream and I felt a familiar touch on my wrist.I looked up and saw Jayden."Why are you holding on to me?"I asked him,"You hate me.""I never have hated you.I've always loved you,"Jayden said."Then why'd you break up with me?"I asked him."It was a plan for me to tell you that I love you,Emily,and I always will,"Jayden said pulling me up.I smiled at him and said."I love you what about Mindy and Jake?"Mike started waving and Serena came up the fire escape."You were in on this too,Serena?"I asked just nodded.I shook my kissed me again and I thought that maybe,just maybe my life would turn out just right.

...To Say I Love You


End file.
